compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alissma
Alissma is a religious order in the Star Wars Combine and is led by Hal Breden. Description In BGCT 25570, a being was born who would forever change the Gand race. Orphaned and sent to journey amongst the caravans, meeting all manner of beings and cultures, Ara, the Mists of Gand, spoke to his soul. By the time of his death, Kazooryl Tarn was well on the way to uniting the fragmented tribes of Gand through a powerful new religion that if ever left unchecked, threatened to shake the very foundations of galactic civilisation... X-189, a system hidden from the galaxy by the Jedi, the Old Republic and even the Empire. A system which appears on no maps. A system which is home to Tarns legacy, the power of Alissma, and the Arahij Kaalif`taa of Gand... Why has this race been kept from the galaxy for so long. What makes them so dangerous that both the ancient Jedi and the modern Empire sought to keep them isolated... Join them in their quest for enlightenment in the Mists of Gand... learn their secrets... witness the power of Ara... Be you a mystic Findsman, or a powerful Ruetsavii priest, a trader or a warrior of the mist swept desert plains... They are the Gand... Their ways are not your ways... Their worlds are not like your worlds... Their path is not your like path... theirs is the one true path... They are the People of the Mists... There is no god but Ara... All will walk his path... Alissma is owned and lead by Hal Breden. Alissma's Political Neutrality Policy Alissma is politically neutral in all aspects of galactic affairs. We are not associated with any government, military, paramilitary, or law enforcement organisation. We will not harbour or provide asylum to political refugees or fugitives. Our laws apply to nobody but ourselves. This definition includes all members of Alissma, regardless of race, and all Gand who have not been exiled and shunned. We are the one and only law that is recognised within the Gand system, and currently the Gand system is the only location where we will enforce our laws. Any non-Gand that enter the Gand system do so at their own risk and have only the rights we choose to give them. Any Gand who has not been exiled is welcomed in the system, and on our homeworld, at any time. We do not get involved in any disputes, save where one or more parties is a Gand. If all parties in the dispute are Gand, any agents appointed by Alissma to resolve the dispute are the ultimate authority. Such decisions are final and binding. If there are non-Gand parties involved, Alissma will intercede and act on their behalf if they request us to do so. Gand may only speak in third person unless they have been granted the use of second or first person by the ruetsavii. These janwuine are to be respected and honoured by all Gand. Non-Gand visiting the Gand system, or aboard any ship owned by Alissma should not use the first person, unless they have been named hinwuine by Alissma. A record will be kept of all janwuine and hinwuine in the culture section. History Alissma has always been the religion of the Gand race, since the first primitive insect looked out at the Mists surrounding him and wondered where he came from. The Mists are the embodiment of Ara, the one true God. In ages past, the different tribes had many different names for their God, and many different ways of worshipping Him. When the tribes were united by Kazooryl Tarn, the first Aga T’aarn, the different names and practices became one. The uniting of the tribes on a religious level did not extend to politics, though, and the different tribes of Gand continued to war with one another for many centuries more. Alissma was introduced to the galaxy, or perhaps it is better to say that the galaxy was introduced to Alissma, a little over a decade ago when the first Imperial ships found the hidden system of X-189, the system now commonly known as Gand. However, even this event did not change the way the tribes reacted to one another, nor did it spread the religion beyond Gand. It was not until the second Aga T’aarn, Kazak, who was also known as “Gand of Gand” returned to his home planet and found the sad state that his people were in, that Alissma became a name that was heard throughout the galaxy. Kazak brought all of the tribes together in an uneasy truce to work toward the goal of bettering their people and spreading the Word of Ara throughout the galaxy. At the same time, the tribal council of Kaalifs was formed under the leadership of Jander Sunstar, who became the first Kaalif’taa. With the political and religious leaders of Gand working together for a common goal, the Gand people were the strongest they had ever been. During this period, many flocked to Alissma’s promise of a better life, and afterlife, and devoted themselves to the service of Ara. In addition to those that joined Alissma, there were several groups that created alliances with the Gand people, and began basing themselves in the regions of space around Gand. During this time, the prophesised thirteenth tribe of Gand emerged, and Hal Breden was named Kaalif, or chieftain, of this new tribe. Soon after this, Alissma took the step of closing the Gand system to unregistered traffic. Gand was the first system to become "closed" in this way, an event that is now something of a common practice within the galaxy. That restriction persists to this day, although it is often ignored, especially as it was not enforced for some time. The closing of the system brought Alissma into conflict with the Hapan government, who had managed to lose a Miy’til within the system. Instead of contacting Alissma prior to attempting to recover it, and arranging passage for their ship, Hapes tried to slip a capital ship through the Alissmaic fleet. The incident nearly brought Gand and Hapes to open war, and only extensive diplomatic talks, held in person on board a neutral medical frigate in Gand orbit, prevented this eventuality. While the incident has been forgiven, the arrogance of Hapes in regard to the sovereignty of Gand has never been fully forgotten. The strength of Alissma under this leadership lasted for several more months, totalling a little over a year, before another vision called Kazak Tarn away from his position. Alissma was left in the care of the Kaalif’taa, Jander Sunstar. However, without a strong, obvious religious leader to hold them together and give them direction, the tribes fell back into their old warring habits, and the unity of the Gand race disappeared. Upon his return to the galaxy after spending a year and a half beyond the outer rim, Hal Breden found that the strength of Alissma was all but gone, and that Jander was too caught up in trivial inter-tribal matters and politics to deal with intergalactic matters concerning Alissma. While Hal was troubled by this news, he had more important things to deal with immediately following his return, and was not able to spare more than a passing thought for the Gand people. Six months later, when his ship malfunctioned and plunged him into a bizarre situation involving Jedi, Hal was troubled that a powerful and famous Gand such as the Jedi Master, Avatar, had not been recognised as Januwine. With his repaired ship, Hal journeyed immediately to Gand. The questions he asked and the speeches he made on the streets of Ara’Keen had a completely unexpected result: The Gand people began hailing Hal as the religious leader of Gand, and calling him Ruetsavii’taa. With nowhere else to go, and no other business to attend to, Hal reluctantly accepted the title and position, and set to work trying to rebuild the strength that Alissma once had under Kazak Tarn.. Services Alissma offers the following services to the Faithful, and galactic governments: *Salvation for eternal souls – You don’t want your soul to be lost, wandering the Mists for all eternity when you die, do you? Ara saves all those who believe in Him from this fate. Since Alissma are Ara’s chosen, a donation to us will bring you to His attention, so that your soul may be saved. Please be aware that past actions may affect the level of devotion you will need to show. Please contact Alissma to be sure that you are accounting for your past deeds. *Confession – Have you sinned? Did your devotion to Ara slip? Fear not, you can still be redeemed. Our Ruetsavii can hear your confession and tell you what you must do to make amends in Ara’s eyes. The basic fee to hear a confession in 20,000 credits. *Last Rites/Funeral ceremonies – Alissma offers a full range of ceremonies for the dead, bringing them to Ara’s attention and asking Him to save them from the Mists, if they are worthy. To be safe, it is best if the deceased has made preparations in advance. It is not always possible to repent after passing on. Rates start at 30,000 credits *Wedding ceremonies – If you need a priest to perform the ceremony for your joyous day, Alissma offers packages from a simple overseeing of vows to supplying a venue, witnesses, and even a buffet. Rates start at 50,000 credits. *Naming ceremonies – So you’re expecting a new bundle of joy. But he needs a name! Those named in Ara’s presence are easier for Ara to watch over and find in the Mists. Alissma can provide a priest to perform the naming of your little one, and we haven’t dropped one yet! Rates start at 30,000 credits. *Facility management – Temples are no good to you if they do not have priests. Priests are no good to your flock if they are not preaching of the one true God! A contract with Alissma will ensure that one of our Ruetsavii will be available to give services in your temples, and keep your population happy. Contracts can be negotiated for a percentage of the donations from your facilities, to be agreed between Alissma and yourselves. *Facility construction - Our religious facilities can keep your population happy and under control, secure in the knowledge that whatever may happen to them in this mortal existence, if they follow the Path that Ara has set for them, His Light awaits them as a refuge from the Mists after death. Obtaining these benefits for your population is easy - Alissma can either have a priest to attend to the consecration of the site and direction for the layout of the facility, or one of your own people can be temporarily ordained into Ara's service and perform these tasks themselves. Typically, we require the provision of the necessary materials as a minimum, with additional fees to be agreed upon depending on circumstances and the agreed management contract, which is also a requirement of this service. Any taxes incurred during construction on a planet you own are also expected to be refunded. *Conversion of population to belief in Ara, willingly or otherwise – Alissma likes nothing better than to bring new Faithful into Ara’s Light. We understand that people do not always appreciate that we are actually helping them. Our Indoctrination personnel can assist you in converting a planet’s population to the belief in Ara, at which point they will be able to see that allowing you to govern over them is in their best interests. Rates vary by population and defenses. An ongoing facilities management contract will also be required for this service. *Hunting down of criminals and/or heretics by the Findsmen – You might not need to pay us for this service, as most heretics we will hunt down for only the cost of their life. However, if you have someone who you believe may be a heretic and is disrupting your day-to-day business, Alissma can dispatch our Findsmen to hunt down this individual and see that Ara’s Will is served upon them. Findsmen are skilled in hunting their prey through the Mists of Gand, so the open galaxy is no problem to them. Rates for this service vary. *Jihads – An Alissmaic Jihad is a religious war against an individual or group who has insulted Ara, Alissma and the Gand people. Such an act is all-but unforgivable, and all Gand will be called to fight against this enemy. We will not rest until they are exterminated, their souls wander the Mists for eternity, and their memory is scattered to the four winds. We do not charge for this service, nor can you buy it. Pray you never become the target of it. Gand Culture Gand culture is divided in 12 tribes. There is a 13th tribe, but it is a special case. Each tribe is further divided into clans. A tribe is usually made up of about 4 clans. Each clan focuses on one or more aspects of society within the tribe, such as farmers, craftsmen, and so on. Each clan is made up of a number of families. The number of families in each clan varies greatly. Each tribe is generally self-sufficient, although some tribes tend more towards one aspect of society than another. Due to the nature of the families and clans, each tribe is genetically unique. Interbreeding between tribes is rare. The tribes have a history of war with one another. Although they are not active at war, under the decree of the Ruetsavii'taa, most tribes have strong rivalries and grudges against at least one tribe. Some tribes contribute more to the special classes, such as ruetsavii and findsmen, than others. Each tribe is ruled by a chieftain, or Kaalif. The chieftain carries a ceremonial weapon known as a Bak'ruuk. It consists of a long pole, with long, sharp, double blades at either end. Mastery of the technique required to use a Bak'ruuk can take many years and is practiced with poles. Each chieftain is expected to be skilled in their use, although they are almost never used. They are considered too ancient and sacred for all but the most important of battles. Each tribe also has a unique style of knife. These knives have religious significance and are known as Bak'taar. No Gand may use a Bak'taar belonging to another tribe. Gand do not believe in death as a punishment. They believe that all individuals, even criminals, can be useful to society. Those who spurn the ways of their people are shunned and exiled. Those who break the law are reduced in name and status. If they have no name or status to reduce, or if that is insufficient punishment to fit the crime, they become a slave in service to the victim, or family of the victim, of their crime. If there is no specific victim, they are placed in the service of the ruetsavii and Ara. They will remain a slave until their debt to society is paid, at which time they will become free once more. Slaves are not treated badly, or with disrespect, but must be well taken care of by those they serve. It is a crime in itself to injure slaves, or allow them to come to harm through neglect, and one who does so may find their positions reversed. The highest honour that can be bestowed upon a Gand is that of being named Janwuine. There are several different levels, from being allowed to use second-person to refer to others, to being allowed to use your full family, clan and tribe name as well as first person. Tribes (To Be Completed): *1. T'aarn *2. Soun'sta *3. Det'aan *4. Ruuk'tar *5. Dar'aan *6. Vird'rnnaa *7. Craag'haarn *8. Arahiziim *9. Aas'piiun *10. Vykrll *11. Qryygg *12. Kayza *13. Kaz'rad Janwuine: *Kazak T'aarn *Jander Soun'sta *Siather Det'aan *H'al Br'daan *Ava'taar Vird'rnnaa Hinwuine: *Sivik *Rhou *Sachath Mirmara *Tiron G Raptor Gand Speech and Language Speech When speaking, Gand refer to themselves and others in third person. They do not use pronouns to speak about themselves, either. Typically, they will use 'this one' and 'gand' to mean themselves. They are allowed to use the names of others, though. Any Gand who has not made a name for themselves that defies this speech pattern is insulting their race and heritage. Gand who have performed such tasks as to be worthy of recognition may be granted the right to use second person ('you'), personal pronouns, and even first person and their full family name. Such Gand are called Janwuine, and are rare. Non-Gand must be declared Hinwuine in order to use first person on Gand. If they are not, they will be considered rude, and may find themselves ejected from the planet, or worse. Language Gand language often places two words or concepts together, combined with an apostrophe, to create a term for something from those ideas. Apostrophes are also commonly used in names, to junction syllables not otherwise used together. Some of the interesting or important terms are: *Ara - the God of the Gand. *Ruetsavii - Priest *Janwuine - Individual. One allowed to use first person. *Janwuine'jiga - The ceremony to declare a Gand Janwuine. *Hinwuine - Honoured guest. A non-Gand granted permission to use first person on Gand. *Kaalif - Chieftain (or political leader) *Aga - Religious leader and icon. Not generally applied. *'taa - Used with another word to indicate the highest position of that type. E.g. ruetsavii'taa or kaalif'taa. *Aal - Of the. Used with a clan or tribe name. E.g. Aal-Kaz'rad. *Tal - Ship. *Bak - Blade. *'ruuk - Used with another word to indicate the most important item. E.g. Bak'ruuk or *Tal'ruuk. *Bak'tana - Scalpel. *Taar - Weapon. *Taak - Small. *Kaan - Pack. *Meelac - Animal native to Gand. Similar to a camel. *Uumlourti - A Gand delicacy. Fatal to most other species. Banners * (Year 9) * (Year 10) Links * Alissma website Category:Factions Category:Religion Factions